Cursed Alternate: Zachary
by Bittersweet Lunatic
Summary: Isabel is a supervising reaper, who works under Will. She follows the rules, does her works... she may look like your average reaper... but is she? *On hiatus*
1. People watching

**Hey everyone~ I proudly present yet another Undertaker/ Theo x OC ff~**

**It is my sincerest hope that you all enjoy reading it as much I enjoy writing it~**

**Well r & r, and don't forget to review~ they really do make my day, honestly I am that sad... anywho, on with the story~**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Isabel Weller regularly finds herself bored of the same old routine, watching the humans' life replay was becoming steadily more tedious as time passed, it seeming to always be the same kind of story just different name and places, faces and times. Man being an reaper isn't all its cracked up to be especially in this line of work, when all you have to do between jobs is read magic plays and watch the daily life of humans.

There is an upside to being able to watch humans, as Isabel had found out, is that sometimes you come across someone or a group worth watching. This time being a particular group of individuals, which she had became rather fond of seeing them go about their day to day lives. The group consisted of a little boy, his demonic maid and butler, three human servants, the boy's aunt and her butler, who Isabel recognised as a fellow shinigami, by the name of Grell Sutcliffe.

There was something about them that seemed to make her existence tolerable, the three human servants made her laugh with their moronic yet well meaning efforts at the jobs the butler gave them. She thoroughly enjoyed watching the demonic maid's pranks on the aunt's butler, how every time she greets the butler she pulls him into a headlock and gives him a noogie which makes him scream "not the hair!" at the top of his lungs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

One day while watching them, she saw a new character the group went to see, an undertaker, he was a peculiar man, with an odd appearance, the mystery that seem to shroud him made her curious, there was a familiarity about him… but she couldn't point her finger on how she knew him.

As she sat watching the group talking to the strange man, well the little boy and his butler was but the maid was preoccupied with throwing stuff at Grell using her telekinesis to pay all that much attention what was going on around them, and when he told her to stop it, to which the maid would stare blankly at him and say 'stop what?' innocently.

A knock on her apartment door interrupted her viewing schedule, as the usual guy delivering the marching orders of the superiors to the little people, turned up handing out her most urgent assignment.

Upon reading it, she couldn't help but stare disbelievingly at the paper, she couldn't comprehend it, she would be able to meet the very people who she loved watching as she had to collect Grell as he had, yet again, broken the most basic of rules.

Isabel hastily got ready to leave, grabbing her scythe, creating herself a portal and stepping out into the human world and heading to their location. Moving quickly as to catch them at their current whereabouts before she lost them as they moved by coach to their next destination.

"Oi Grell" she calls to him, as she closed in just behind the group, landing a kick to his face as he turned to face the location from which his name was called.

"You're a moron" she added coldly, pinning him to the floor by placing her foot squarely on his chest

Opening his mouth to offer a outraged retort, his eyes locked on his attack, causing him to rethink that urge, swallowing the response and closes his month again.

Feeling the groups collective glaze on her, Isabel turns to face them, "Good evening, my names Isabel Weller, and I've come to collect this" she bids politely pointing to Grell, balanced her scythe on his head, causing his face to turn several shades paler then his current ghost like colouring. Her introduction of the aunt and child, while the kid's maid and butler was far more responsive, with the maid looked deeply amused and the butler just contributed a look of mild indifference.

"Hehe, nice to meet ya, I'm Ebony Winters" the demonic maid greeted, breaking the silence, "any abuser of Grell is a friend of mine" Ebony added with a small laugh.

This caused a wave of introductions among the group, Isabel couldn't help but smile she final got to know the names of the group she had grown fond of watching.

With all the introductions and what not going on, she almost forgets that she was currently using Grell as a foot rest, well that was until she hears him start to grumble under his breathe.

"Well you shouldn't keep breaking the rules, so I don't have to keep dragging your sorry ass back to be judged, you damn flamboyant piranha!" Isabel stated coldly before she lifts up her foot just to bring it back down with force on Grell moments later.

Isabel grabs Grell hair and begins dragging him along kicking and screaming "well if you'll all excuse me, I best be taking this back to headquarters, bye for now" lifting up her scythe and creating a rip in the space in front of her and disappearing through it.

Arriving in a deserted corridor of the headquarters;

"What have I told you about you paperwork" Isabel exclaims throwing Grell into the nearest wall "when you don't do it properly I have to come and fetch your sorry ass back"

"You are lucky that I currently can't be arsed with you, meaning I'll let you off lightly this time but mark my words if you dare slack off again and I have to come and fetch you, next time I will not hesitate in making you a permanent ceiling fixture" grabbing his foot and throwing him into the opposite wall "m'kay pumpkin"

A gasp of an okay was just about audible through the dust and debris, hearing this she exited the room leaving Grell to retrieve himself from the wall.

He grumbled insults under his breathe as he dusts himself off and sulkily returning to his office to redo his paperwork.

Isabel walks down the corridor with a small smile on her face; _ha he thinks he's the good actor, ha don't make laugh! _She thinks as she lets the fake smile slide, replacing with a deep set frown.

How she hated having to baby sit that imbecile, it was so exhausting, especially since violence seem to be the only thing that got the message into his thick skull. _Well never_ _mind _she sighed deeply as she returned to her room to find her next assignment waiting for her.

"Well I guess there really ain't no rest for the wicked" she sighs grabbing the paper before heading out…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After yet another boringly predictable life story, followed by an equally boring 'tragic' ending, she decided to use her spare time to finally go and meet the strange person, who aided the little ear during the murder spree of 'Jack the Ripper'.

She navigated her way back to the little shop with the huge 'undertaker' sign quite easily, but something made her pause just outside the door for a few moments. She had a strange feeling come over her all of a sudden, almost like there was something important hidden here just waiting for her to discover. She simply shook off the feeling and casually walked into the little shop readying herself for the interaction with the extraordinarily odd person who dwelled within.

When she entered the shop, the inside was very badly lit, causing a dim gloom to hang thickly in the air. Around the room coffins of multiple sizes, lay scattered across the floor, several propped up against the walls, beside sets of cupboards, that no doubt held peculiar objects and tools needed for the business. The only thing the room seemed to be lacking was the figure of the person she came to visit.

The weirdest thing was, that once you had grown accustom to the darkness, the gloom was, in a strange way, almost comforting.

It took not time for her to deduce that the reason why he couldn't be seen, he was obviously hiding in one of the coffins, something she had seen him do while watching the group. Upon decided it was about time for him to get a taste of his own medicine, she laughed to herself, quickly slipping into one of the empty horizontal coffins, closing the lid.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Opening the coffin in his usual ply to frighten his guest, he found no one for him to scare, which was rather odd since he had definitely heard the bell on the door go, could they have left already?

Oh never mind he had guest to attend to anyway, although he was looking forward to the opportunity for a good laugh. He simply headed back to back room feeling a little disappointed, not noticing the lid of the coffin behind him slowly slid open and Isabel pop up with a mischievous smile on her face, she jumped out the coffin and successfully glomped the unknowing undertaker, knocking him to the floor.

"I win" she stated triumphantly, smirking down at the surprised look on his face, as she basked in her moment of glory, which was interrupted by him letting out the loudest laugh she had every heard, and she swore that she heard the sign outside hit the pavement.

"You truly have an amazing laugh" she complimented thoughtful after the shock had worn off, getting to her feet, lending him a hand to help him to his own.

"That was the first time, I received the surprise~ thank you my dear~" Undertaker grinned happily at her, taking her hand, accepting the gesture "so what brings you here, to my little shop?" he asked while dusting himself off.

"No particular reason, just curious" said Isabel airily,

"Is that so? Curious about what may I ask?" he mused scratching his chin with a long black nail.

"You" she replied simply smiling back at him

He looked at her with a confused look pasted on his face, "why me?"

She could help but aww at his confused look, having to shake herself to get back to the matter in hand, "well, this wouldn't do at all, since you the one asking question it only fair I get something back" she smiled mischievously at him

"What is it you want?" asked undertaker, his grin sliding back in place, as she continued to surprise and amusing him.

"To see your eyes"

After thinking a moment he answered "Okay, if you let me see your real appearance~"

(Note: up till this point Ivory had disguised herself as a shoulder length blonde haired, brown eyed woman, in a black suit with a pale green shirt and shiny shoes.)

"How did you know? Well never mind you have a deal" she replied whilst thinking 'drat, how'd he know? Unless…'

"Hehe you can't fool me my dear~" he chuckled letting her move the hair covering his eyes,

When she saw them she couldn't stop a 'wow' escaped her lips, even among death gods they were amazing, being a very vibrant green they captivated her, she felt like she couldn't look away, not that she wanted to but never the less she had too. There was no mistaking those eyes, the giggling mortician was Theodore Warren… the legendary reaper, whose story that had always fascinated her.

Once she had regained her ability to speak "I guess I better keep my end of the bargain" she shook her head, her hair turned white and grew long before it plaited itself, her eyes turned back to a light jade green, her clothes morphed into a white trench coat with a grey tribal like pattern up the back and down her sleeves, black shirt and a red tie. She pulled out a pair of rectangle silver framed glasses of her pocket and slipped them on "Better?" she asked smiling at him

"Yes indeed, so what your name shinigami~?" he asked knowingly

"Damn I've been found out… the name's Isabel Weller" she laughs before bowing to the crazy man in front of her.

"Kukuku~ first time I've been bowed to in a while~ would you like some tea Isabel~?" he grinned at her, his eyes still free from his fringe.

"yes please" she said as he watched him disappear out the room, just to return minutes later with two beakers of tea, handing one over to her.

"So I hear business has been good lately, since there's supposed to be a serial killer on the loose," she said casually to the man with the Cheshire cat grin.

"Indeed, there had been a lot of guests lately, not so many lively ones though~" he chuckled in response. "And you are yet to answer the question I asked earlier, why are you here? Not that I don't enjoy company~"

"Like I said I'm curious about you, I seen you when I watch the group that surrounds the little earl, so I thought I'd pay you a visit" she answered a little too honestly but there wasn't anything she could do now.

"I see," he looked a little suspiciously at her, as his smile faded

"What's the matter Theodore? Think I'm up to something?"

"How do you know who I am?"

"Why shouldn't I? You're a legend among legends and the one, I've come to admire the most" she blushed slightly at the last comment. Why was she answering so honestly? She couldn't understand it herself; there was something about him that made her want to tell him the truth. "That's all I wanted was to meet you, and talk to you… nothing more" she admitted

He simply looked at her, not sure what to say, was she being honest? He couldn't be sure, but her voice was sincere so maybe, just maybe she was.

She started to think that this may have not been such a good idea after all "but I guess it was wrong to come here… should have let sleeping dogs lay… I'm sorry" she said deciding that it would best to disappear before things got more complicated. So she pulled out the miniaturised scythe, she restored it back to normal size before ripping the air behind her. She bowed to him and left without another word, hoping he could forgive her…

Leaving Theo to stare at the now empty space, mulling over what had just happened.


	2. Relaxation?

Isabel sat watching her favourite group once more, spending her first day off in what felt like forever just relaxing and laughing at the recent antics of the household.

Ebony had somehow turned Grell into a feather duster, his hair stood up on end, and she was current using him to clean the top of a large walnut cabinet.

The 'chef' was trying to prepare mash potato with a tennis racket and a flame thrower… let's just say it wasn't going very well, since the most productive moment was when he set fire a particularly hideous table cloth.

The gardener was playing with the huge demon dog with a tree… not a stick or a branch but a fully grown tree… okay then, moving on swiftly.

The human maid was breaking stuff as usual, she had sneezed and everything in her hands come crashing to the ground… I mean jeez the amount they must pay for plates has to be sky high…

And finally, Sebastian was attending to Ceil, giving him to a violin lesson... I've heard people playing with a bag of cats that sounds better… I really do feel sorry for Sebastian's hearing, how he is not wear ear pugs during that racket I will never know.

Just then a knock came at the door; Isabel begrudgingly answered the door just to find a deliver guy stood there with an assignment… What the hell were they playing at?

"Sorry to disturb you, Miss Weller, but I have been asked to give you this, it's urgent," the messenger explained handing over the envelop over to a particularly pissed of Isabel before leaving at a rather rapid pace.

Isabel angrily torn open the envelop, reading what was so important that she has to work on her day off, only to get even more pissed off at the contents… as she saw that she once again had to collect Grell, for not complying to the rules.

She grabbed her coat before storming out her room, Grell better be ready to pay the consequences for making her fetch his sorry ass on her day off. For there will be hell to pay…

She arrived at the Phatomhive manor, going straight to Grell's location; here he was still being used by Ebony to dust the higher shelves of a cabinet.

"We meet again Isabel, what has he done this time?" asked Ebony as casually as if she was using just an ordinary feather duster.

"Good afternoon Ebony, _it_ has broken yet more rules, and further more,_ it_ has forced me to come out on my day off to fetch _its_ sorry ass" Isabel explained her anger present in every syllable

"Oh really, would you like some help kicking his ass? I'd be more then happy to assist" Ebony laughed lightly as she stopped what she was doing, go go of Grell, letting him fall face first onto the hard wood floor.

"No thanks, this is personal so I think I'll do it myself, maybe next time though" Isabel replied glaring at Grell, who had scrambled behind Ebony.

"Okay, I'll leave you too it then" grinned Ebony walking out the room, happily whistling

"We had an agreement did we not? That if I was forced to collect your ass again, I would turn you into a permanent ceiling fixture in the library, I personally think you would look good as a lamp, what do you think?" Isabel mused

"I-I-I" Grell stuttered,

"Spit it out, and I suggest you chose your words carefully, otherwise you may find yourself the consistence of jam."

"Well you see… I was… you know…"

"Bored already, just do me a favour, go bury yourself in paperwork and stay out of my way for a few days, and whats more I suggest you get the fuck out of my sight before I turn you into a carpet stain!" Isabel growled, glaring at Grell, who literally ran out of the room as fast as his chicken legs could carry him.

Pinched her nose lightly, she creating an air rip disappearing though it, out into the sight of her favourite location, the roof of a 30 story building. Where she could indulged in her best relaxation technique, she sat down her back to the edge, she let her ankles slip though the surface of the lip, locking her feet in place as she bent back resting her back flat against the side of the building. She just hung there, clearing her mind of all thought, listening to the sounds of the city below.

"What exactly is the point of this~?" a voice asked, it floating down from the roof above

"It's a relaxation technique but I tend to do it longer then I need to, just to see if my brain would do me a favour and explode… physically impossible I know but one can dream…" Isabel stated not bothering to sit up

"Is that a death wish I hear?"

"If I really wanted to die, do you really think I would still be here talking to you, when I have weapon that is perfectly capable of doing the job"

"You should try some happier thoughts then"

"Like what a pretty pattern I would make on the sideway if I lost my grip and fell? I'm not trying to fly here, so happy thoughts are not necessary" Isabel grumbled moodily back at him

"You definitely can tell you're Will's apprentice, just as gloomy"

"So what if I was created by lollipop boy? It isn't nice to judge someone on who they may or not be created by alone. You don't even know me!"

A chuckle floated down "I rather like that nickname, it fits Will so perfectly~ Oh but unfortunately I have very little else to judge you on since your file was extremely unhelpful~ I may not but who says it has to stay that way~?"

"Why have you been looking at my file?"

"Curiosity mainly~"

"Curiosity killed the cat, you know"

"Umm I know~ but as I am not a cat, I think I'll be fine~"

"Why are you here any way?"

"Well I was in the neighbourhood and I saw you up here, so I thought I'd say hi~"

"The only thing you haven't said so far"

He appeared by her side "Hi~" he grinned at her

"Hello"

"This is a mightily peculiar way to relax~"

"It's my favourite way to relax; viewing thing like this seems to make everything a little less dim… a little less dull" Isabel mused sadly

"Your eyes look so sad m'dear… what saddens you?"

"It doesn't matter,"

"But it does" he said reaching out and touching her face, but in this he had shifted his footing, losing his hold, and he began to fall… at that moment she saw something in his face, that reminded her of someone she had lost so long ago…

Isabel quickly grabbed his hands so he would swing round so she could grab the other, which she did with ease before swing him into the floor below the roof but she had lost her own grip in the process. So down she went instead, she tried to grab hold of something but her luck had run out and she hit the pavement in no time at all, every nerve in her body screamed in pain, as bones broke, blood vessels burst and skin split. She tried to move but she could… well shit! Some rescue that was… bye bye consciousness…


	3. Arguements

Isabel started to float in the hazy space between unconsciousness and consciousness, she started becoming more aware of the world outside her own mind, she could hear voices some where near where she lay, a little fuzzy like a not quite correctly tuned radio station, but she could just make the conversation out.

"I'm surprised to see you here Will, a busy bunny like you, taking time to visit someone, I thought you'd be buried under some unimportant paperwork somewhere. Or is that you are worried about her?"

"It would be extremely unfortunate if we lose her, she is after all one of the best we have"

"Wow, that's like your way of saying you're quite fond of someone"

"Why are you here sir?"

"Checking up on her"

"I wasn't aware you knew Miss Weller"

"I guess I don't really, I've only spoken to her twice. But the fact is that it is my fault she fell, I had joined her in that relaxation technique of hers but I lost my footing, she stopped me falling just to lose her own grip and fall in my place."

"She saved you? I thought this just one of her 'experiments'"

"She did… what do you mean by experiments?"

"On occasion she has been known to just let herself fall"

"You mean she would hurt herself like this purposefully? Why?"

"No one really knows, as no one really knows all that much about her, she keeps herself to herself most the time, she's always asks to be alone."

"You're honestly saying there is not one person in this whole place talks to her? What about you? You're supposed to be her creator!"

"She scares them… I don't know what she does but one minute they would be talking normally and the next they're running out the room as fast as they're legs can carry them. I speak to her on the occasion, but she only ever talks about work…"

Isabel had, had enough of lying about listening, she silently sat up, looking around to find the room empty, she got off the bed and walked straight though the walls, she guess the pair talking was outside the room.

She headed back to her room, removing all the bandages, her rate of recover had always been unbelievable fast even for a shinigami. For she wasn't just a shinigami but something else... she didn't know if what she was had a name, or even if there was more then just herself.

She grabbed a shower, getting dressed in a clean uniform before addressing her new assignments, two soul recoveries and four lots of paperwork… oh joy, she just couldn't get enough of paperwork… mind numbing questions for completing boring ass procedures, so the lollipop people don't throw a hissy fit.

She set to work filling in the paperwork, which didn't take long at all, it was just dull as hell, and she left to go collect the souls, judging their sad little stories before going home again.

She returned to find she had company… lollipop boy and chuckles (don't get me wrong she respected him, she was just not in the mood), just what she needed…

She silently took of her coat hanging it up, resting her scythe against the wall, before sitting down, waiting for one of them to say something.

"One question what did you do to Sutcliffe, he's actually doing his work for a change?"

"We can to a little arrangement; as long as he does he's work and makes himself scarce I wouldn't turn him into a carpet stain" Isabel stated as casually as if she was talking about the weather

"You know full well Miss Weller; you are not permitted to threaten subordinates"

"That wasn't a threat, it was a promise. I find threats immature and pointless, so I try to refrain from using such childish things."

"Regardless of what you call it, it is not permitted! So if you continue such behaviour I will be forced to demote you"

"Then do it lollipop boy! Like I give a shit either way, you are mistaking me with someone who would cower at a threat like that" Isabel hissed her hair starting to turn a firery red…

"I have told you to stop calling me that, Miss Weller, I suggest you heed my warning, before you end up in front of the counsel, I know for certain they will not be as lenient with you as I am."

"Should I be shaking in my boots now? To be called to a room full of beings with poles so far up they're asses you can see the end when they talk, who are usual deaf as a post, blind as bats and look like someone that has been force fed lemons!"

Theo burst out laughing at this "I think you've met your match Will" he chuckled

"No offence sir, but you're not helping" William stated before turning back to Isabel, "I do not wish to report you but I will if I find I have no other option."

"You're kidding right; you would love to report me, all that delightful paperwork…"

"I would not willingly destroy you're changes of promotion, you are after all my creation, I'm just issuing you a official warning"

"Easy there Doctor Frankenstein, fine dually noted, but even you have to admit it worked pretty well, I mean how often do you see Grell actually doing work? And it's hardly my fault; you dumped it on me when you got promoted! You damn lazy lollipop!" Isabel exclaimed

"A little respect if you please!" Will snapped correcting his glasses as his eye twitched "I left him with you because I know if anyone could handle him you could"

"I'm your creation not your slave! I couldn't help that your favourite asset of mine is your great hindrance, it's simply the beauty of irony" Isabel grinned as she put her feet up on her desk, pulling out a cigarette out of her pocket and lighting it, taking a drag "and I suggest you relax a little, before that twitch gets worse" she pointed with at his eye with the fingers currently holding the cigarette

"You're not allowed to smoke in the office"

"You're not allowed to moan in mine, so we're even" Isabel replied, waving a hand making a couple windows open "there you go lollipop boy"

"The name's William Spears!" he growled, anger starting to creep into his voice "now less of the attitude Miss Weller, before I bury you in paperwork for the next three weeks"

"I know perfectly well what you're name is, and if you want less attitude I suggest you come back tomorrow, for this is the best you're going to get today" Isabel stated crossing her arms as the cigarette stuck out of the side of her mouth

"Fine," he growled storming out the room slamming the door, Isabel grinned to herself, as she turned to Theo "shouldn't you be going after him?"

"Nah, he's a big boy now~ plus I don't feel like witnessing a hissy fit~" Theo chuckled looking extremely amused "it's been a good while since I've seen him do that~"

"I can't help it, I just love pissing him off, it's a hobby of mine. He likes that I don't take shit from no one but hates the fact that, that also applies to him" Isabel mused "So what brings you here Theo?"

"Just wanted to check if you're okay after what happened" Theo's smile faded, he looked a little guilty

"There is no reason to blame your self Theo, for I don't, I should have been able to recover from that but I was too slow… I hit the pavement before I knew what happened." Isabel reassured, getting to her feet, putting out the cigarette on the underside of the desk and wrapping her arms round him "I heal ridiculously fast so no real harm done" she added

"Thank you for saving me… I promise I can repay you some time" Theo whispered hugging her back

"You're welcome, but there is no need to repay me, you owe me nothing" Isabel said softly before pulling away,

"Please I want too"

"Theo, I don't need you're pity, I heard what Will told you earlier, and I say it again I prefer to be alone" Isabel said before walking through the wall.

Once again leaving him abruptly… he left the room, going back to his little lonely shop… not without taking something to aid a plot he had just hitched in his ever sharp mind...


	4. Curiosity doesn't always kill the Kat

Isabel lay once again on the side of a high raise building, hanging from the roof, casually smoking a cigarette, as she tried to clear her mind. But there was on thing that prevented her from doing that, Theo… he kept popping up in her mind, the way his hands felt when she held them, the way it felt to be held by him… that look, and who it reminded her off… she shook her head trying to rid herself of such thoughts.

It was safe to say it wasn't working… she had to know… she had to go back to the source, to the man she trusted her soul mates soul to, a retired reaper by the name of Russell Drayton. She had heard that he had taken residence up in the west of England, and now owns a little bakery shop in a remote village. She climbed back up off the edge and using the shadows to teleport into an area nearest his residence, since she had left her scythe back at her office.

She hesitated slightly before lifting her hand to knock on the door of Russell's house…

What if he didn't remember her? It had been nearly six hundred years since she asked the favour of him, desperately hoping that he could be kind enough to indulge a stranger's request, to save Zachary soul from being lost completely. She loved Zach more then everything else in the world, and had been by his side for over four hundred years… so the idea of him slipping through her fingers was unbearable.

Taking in a deep breath, she knocked, two loud raps on the ancient oak door echoed through the still surroundings, like gunshots.

After a few minutes the door creaked open, a tall man emerged from inside, his long blonde hair tied back in a low pony tail, falling over one shoulder, he was dressed in a casual suit like attire, open collared shirt and pants. His bright green eyes were filled with a well natured curiosity, as a pair of half rimmed glasses sat on the bridge of his nose. He smiled lazily as he looked Isabel over.

"And what can I do for you miss?" he inquired as he leaned against the front door frame.

"Russell, I don't know if you can remember me but we meet briefly a long time ago, I'm the one that asked you to look take care of a soul of a man?"

"Ah, thought you looked familiar… do come in" he bid, stepping aside letting Isabel come inside before closing the door "So what brings you to my door this evening?"

"I would like to know what happened to him, until now I haven't had either the information or the security to be able to come in contact with you. I pardon the unexpected visit but I find the man, or, more accurately, the soul in question has been on my mind increasingly lately." Isabel stated politely

"It's quite alright miss…" he started pausing, obviously waiting for her name

"Katherine Laurent-Weller"

"Miss Katherine, I don't get visits all that often so it will make a pleasant break from routine, do come in and join us for dinner, I'm sure Jennifer won't mind feeding another" Russell suggest warmly before leading her into the living/ Dinning area "Jennifer, we have a guest" he called

"What was that, sweetheart?" a voice inquired as a pretty, petite woman stepped into the room, her long brown hair pulled into a messy bun, stray pieces hanging round her face. She was dressed in a light red dress, with a cream apron over the top. Her eyes scanned me for a second before turning to Russell "You didn't tell me we were expecting company" she stated sounding a little agitated.

"That is my fault, I apologise for dropping in on you both so unexpected, I didn't mean to upset either of you" Isabel replied sincerely, "I could come back at another time if that would be better?"

Jennifer's expression softened "Don't be so silly, you just caught me unaware, not really looking my best after a long day at work" she waved off Isabel's apology with a smile

Isabel laughed softly "Not to worry, just pretend I'm not here" she smiled before looking around "you have a beautiful home"

"Thank you, you are most kind to say so. So how do you know my husband?"

"We meet a very long time ago, he was extremely kind to me when I needed it the most, so I naturally feel indebted to him" Isabel explained as simply as she possibly could without leaving the feeling that there had been an suspicion details censored out.

"Typical Russ, he always goes out on a limb to help those who need him" Jennifer mused proudly before kissing her husband.

"Thanks Hon~" he bid, kissing her back before wrapping his arms round her "But honestly you don't own me nothing, it was my pleasure, for I greatly enjoyed looking after him for you, he really was quite the character"

Isabel smiled brokenly at him… Zack was always the life of every gathering… how she missed him… "That's why I've loved him so much" she admitted sadly

"So you asked Russ to look after someone you loved?"

"His soul yes, I took him on as my apprentice" Russ answered "he turned out to have a great deal of potential as well, quite the natural."

"That's why I'm here; I need to know what happen to him after I left him in your hands… I guess you did as I asked, you changed his appearance so he wouldn't be recognised, doing an excellent job as I have yet to find him…" Isabel mused

"I did as you asked, I changed his appearance but not his personality" Russ clarified before going over to the cupboard, going through the top draw pulling out leather bound journal, undoing the tie, flipping through the pages, extracting a drawing and returning the journal back to it's drawer. "This is the man you are looking for" he stated before handing over the drawing…

What Isabel saw made her knees go weak. She stood looking down at the image for a good few minutes, unmoving and silent, taking in every detail of the image before.

"Katherine, are you alright?" Russ asked placing a hand on her shoulder giving her a little shake…

"Yea" she choked looking up "it's just weird I guess… finally knowing what he looks like after all these years… finally I am able to go see him if I wanted too…" she mused softly,

"He must be very dear to you, if you could put yourself not know what he looks like or where to find him so long…"

"I know it may sound a little cliché but he is my soul mate… I've loved him for a thousand years… and I still feel exactly the same way about him today as I did back then…"

"Your love for him is so inspiring…" Jennifer stated sounding a little choked up with emotion, she wiped her eyes with a forefinger.

"Are you going to find him?"

"I honestly don't know… would you go after someone that you love even if they remember nothing of you?"

"Kath, if he's really your soul mate, he's soul with recognise yours as it equal, even if he don't remember he'll feel something, a pull towards you…"

Isabel silently pored over Russ's words for a few moments "Umm… I think I'll take me leave… but thank you so much for this Russ…" Isabel stated thoughtfully, her voice sounding slightly rough, she went to hand him back the picture, which he dismiss with a shake of his head.

"You keep it, I have a few others so I can spare it" Russ reassured "Are you sure I can't pursue you to stay for dinner?"

Isabel smiled softly before shaking her head "Thank you but no, I think I've imposed on you long enough, maybe some other time through? I'll take you pair out to dinner as a thank you perhaps?"

"That would be most kind of you" Jennifer replied

"It would be my pleasure honestly, I'll drop by one night and we can rearrange it?"

"Okay, take care now, and good luck with finding him, if that is indeed what you choose to do" Russ bid before leading her back to the front door

"Thank you and you. It's been nice meeting you, Jennifer, and nice seeing you again Russell, bye"

"Bye" they both called as Isabel left, walking down the garden path before turning left and going back to where she teleported to in the first place returning to her office. She found new assignments waiting for her, but something missing… her scythe was gone with a note taped to the in it's stead. It said;

_Issy_

_Change of tactic,_

_If you want it back _

_You best come and see me_

_Theo (smiley face) _

"This is the last thing I need right now…" she grumbled before summon her scythe, through the attachment seal she cast on the thing after she first received it, and simply went about her assignments.


	5. Loneliness

She returned to her office to find that she once again had an unexpected guest, patiently waiting for her in one of the chairs facing her desk.

"You cheated!" he whined as she walked into the room,

"No, I simply bypassed several steps, so I could get on with my work" Isabel retorted as casually as she could considering everything that was whizzing round in her mind right now.

"Also known as cheating" Theo interjected sulkingly

"Theo" she sighed deeply, "I really am too tired and too busy to indulge in your games, I have to complete all this mind numbing paperwork before I even think about sleeping, so please just leave me alone"

"Wow you really do sound like Will right now…" he stated sadly

Isabel walked round the desk to face him "Stop right there, let me make this clear, the way I am is nothing to do with Will, and whether or not he 'created' me. I have a lot on my mind right now, and I would really like to be alone so I can mull everything over before my mind has an overdue melt down. So please just do as I ask and leave me be…"

"Issy you should be careful, because this existence can get mightily lonely if you keep pushing people away…" he mused softly before getting to his feet

"Well I guess that is something I'll just have to live with… loneliness is much like it's adjoining emotions, once you are in it's depths, time is off no consequence…" Isabel mused bitterly as she let her thought slip out of her mouth, as she haplessly stared down at her paperwork.

"Trust me after so long the loneliness gets a really bitter bite to it…" he retorted

"So why are your alone if you are such the people person?"

"I guess I just haven't found the right one yet…" he shrugged before turning to leave

Isabel watched his back for a few moments before calling after him, just before he reached the door "Theo… come back tomorrow… alright?" she suggested

He froze and turned back looking puzzled for a few moments before a small smile pulled at his lips "Alright…" he bid, tipping his hat before leaving the room.

Isabel watched him go before putting her head in her hands… "I really can't be doing with this…" she grumbled before leaving, going to her room, taking the picture with her...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Isabel groggily awake the sound of knocking on her apartment door, forcing her to pulling herself to her feet and going to answer the door, unlocking it and opening it up an inch looking out.

William stood on the other side looking his usual stoic self as he corrected his glasses before speaking "is there a reason you haven't not come into the office at all so far today?"

"Yea was asleep…" Isabel grumbled

"This is highly unlike you Miss Weller; I hope this change of behaviour isn't going to remain permanent"

"Get to the point Mr Spears" She hissed impatiently "I'm really not in the mood for listen to one of your monotonal and mind-numbing rants right now…"

William raised an eyebrow "I can tell there is something on your mind, you always seem to act peculiar when there is" he mused thoughtfully

This surprised Isabel… who knew Will actually paid attention enough to pick up on something like that? Well then again he was one of those people, who displays certain fastidiousness towards everything around him so maybe he did notice a lot more then he lets on… who knows? "There is a lot on my mind in actual fact" she mumbled dismissively "but nothing you should concern yourself with, so please leave it at that"

"You need to be more careful, Miss Weller, you're getting sloppy and careless, if you carry on you may find yourself brought up in front of the council and believe you me that will not help anything."

"Thank you for your concern, but I doubt this will be an issue much longer" Isabel replied purposefully being vague.

"I hope so" William stated "on another note, you have a guest sitting in your office, stubbornly refusing to move until he sees you…"

"Let me guess, Mr Warren?"

William nodded "there is little I can do… he isn't breaking any rules, but he is disturbing the office with his presence…"

"Alright I'll go get ready, please get someone to tell him I'll be there in 10 minutes" Isabel bid with a sigh before closing the door and going to get ready, and reluctantly leaving for the office.

"Ah finally you're here~" Theo greeted jovial as she entered her office,

"So what is so important you felt the need to refuse to leave until you have seen me?" Isabel inquired sitting in the chair opposite his, lighting up a cigarette, taking a look drag before turning her attention back to the grey haired annoyance in front of her.

"You asked me to come back today~ so here I am~" he grinned, nicking off with her cigarette, taking a drag "So maybe you should tell me~"

Isabel simply gave him a glare that could more then likely melt metal…

"Easy Issy, your stare is going to make my face go all drippy~" he chuckled, handing her cigarette back "don't know how you can smoke that… it taste horrid"

She rolled her eyes slightly, taking the cigarette off him "it's an old habit so I'm used to it" she shrugged taking a drag. She exhaled deeply before rubbing her temples "I guess witness how similar our solitude really is, caused me to find dismissing you so harshly, quite…" she paused momentarily looking for the right word "… unsettling." she mused, staring off into space, trying to ignore the fact that there was a faint taste of him on the filter of cigarette.

"I'm glad whatever it was that convinced you did, for I feel that letting such an interesting being as you slip through my fingers would be quite a shame~" he admitted as he stood up, walked over to here she sat, knelling down in front of her. "I want to know you, Issy, want to be your friend" he bid as he gently placed a hand on her cheek.

And there he was… underneath everything, she could see him shining through. Isabel placed a hand to the side of his face, she just had to touch him in some small way, gently caress his skin with her fingertips, in near invisible movements.

He leant into her hand, letting the hand on her face slip, and come up and cup hers, his unseen eyes slowly closing. He felt something stir deep inside him… so deep it felt like it came from his very soul… his lips seem to move on their own letting out a soft whisper "Rena…" he hear himself say in a soft and tender tone.

Isabel's eyes widened dramatically as she heard what slipped from his lips… something inside recognised her, meaning all hope was not lost... she let a soft smile pulled at her lips as she leant forward about to kiss him when a throat clearing from behind her stopped her mere cm from his lips.

Letting go and moving back hastily she turned to face the moment murderer, aka William T. Spears "Yes William?" she asked coldly, raising an eyebrow.

"May I remind you that the paperwork on your desk needs completing and being on my desk in a hour" he stated seemly oblivious to both her tone and the situation he just interrupted "I will excuse your leave of absence this morning down to recovery from injury but I must stress the importance of completing your paperwork on time"

"Very well, it'll be done within the hour" Isabel replied curtly before getting up and going over to her desk, getting back to her annoyingly long winded work.

Leaving Theo a little dazed and confused for a few moments, at what just happened, before he recovered getting to his feet, his face completely void of expression. "Well then, I suppose I will be going, since I have quite obviously wore out my welcome" he stated in flat tone as he covertly glared at William, mirroring Isabel's earlier one in hope to melt Will's glasses off his face. He left without another word, his expression unreadable as he mulled over his thoughts.

William simply nodded, more to himself then anyone else, before going back to his own office.


	6. Stalker? Who me?

For the last day or so she had the feeling that she was being followed every time she set foot in human world, it was starting to get on her nerves since she knew it wasn't her just being paranoid, she just couldn't catch more then a glimpse of who or what it was.

By the end of the second day she had had enough; she summoned a dagger, throwing it in the general direction of where her stalker seemed to be hiding, her marksmanship had always be good so there was a reasonable chance she had pinned them to something. She rushed after the dagger, to find she had indeed caught something, the annoying hedgehog of west London, Theo, was found pinned to a wall by his sleeve.

"Is there a reason you are following me?" she demanded crossing her arms

"You mean other than its rather fun~?" Theo replied jovially, seemingly not at all bothered by the fact he was caught red handed. With one look at the scowl on her face, he added "Okay… I wanted to surprise you while you were out, but every time I catch up you seem grumpier then the last~ so I've kept having to postpone it to a day when you didn't look you would kill me with some kind of writing implement~"

"Is it any wonder I'm edgy, when every time I come out to do my work I've got a tall, dark and fuzzy stalker on my heels? So bugger the writing implement, next time I'll your ass for target practice"

"Ah come on Issy don't be mean~ I can't help wanting to watch you when you have some amusing and sometimes rather adorable little habits, you show when you think your alone~" he giggled softly, pinching her cheek with his free hand

"Well I'm glad; pissing me off amuses you so thoroughly" Isabel retorted sarcastically, swatting his hand away

"What happened to what we had the other day Issy? When we had a conversation without a single death threat mixed in?" he stated, his smile fading to nothing more then a thin line, "Although annoying you has its perks, I rather liked where we where going"

"You didn't come back…" she muttered just loud enough for him to catch, without straining

"I didn't know you wanted me to, it just felt like I was just getting a blinkered dismissal"

"I had to step away… William's interruption was needed, for I nearly gave in to a silly impulsion, which would've been completely inappropriate"

"Funny, I didn't find it to be either silly or inappropriate, in fact I found the situation rather intriguing" he mused thoughtfully,

Isabel gave him a look of disbelieve for a few moments before simple shaking her head, pulling her dagger out of his sleeve "I suppose you are entitle to your opinion" she stated, pocketing the dagger and turning to leave.

Theo grabbed her wrist, with snake bite like precision, pulling her back towards him, holding her close "opinions are strange things m'dear~ flexible yes, but not always completely dismissible…" he mused, brushing a stray hair off her face before brushing his lips to hers. After which he merely smiled at her before letting go and disappearing into the shadows.

Leaving her to slide down the wall, her eyes staring after him as her mind blanked out as her fingers unconsciously came up and touched her lips…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Isabel sat doing paperwork, in early evening then she heard her door open and close again in quick succession, but when she looked up there was no one there…

She frowned lightly at this, it was most likely one of the lower reapers who wanted to come to see her over something but they chickened out at the last minute, finding some excuse to put if off until later, if not being able to get around it somewhere or another.

What happened next told her that this wasn't one of those cases, as her quill was plucked from her fingers before replaced in it's pot and her chair swivelled room to face a grinning Theo.

"Hello again~" he chuckled as he rested his knee beside her legs on the seat of the chair, and gripping the back with his opposite arm

"Well if it isn't the bane my day"

"My, my someone's in a bad mood~ would you like me to make your day better?" inquired as he leant in, pushing her further into her seat

Isabel just shot him a venomous look before shoving him off her and pinning him to the wall by his arms "Let me get something perfectly straight here, just because what you did earlier caught me off guard, it don't mean you can come in here acting like lord of the manor! I do not like pushed around! Just because you have been a reaper longer then I have it doesn't mean I still can't kick your ass if I so wished it!" Isabel hissed, glaring daggers at him, which seem to have no effect on him whatsoever.

He continued to grin at her "I find that you can find out a lot about a woman from the way she reacts when she is supposedly dominated~ Yours was particularly illuminating m'dear…" he mused as he watched her intently

"Stop with the mind games and get to the point of your visit before I turn you into even more of a porcupine then you already are" she grumbled her eyes narrowing further.

"Didn't know I needed a agenda, but I bear that in mind for next time~ just finished shutting up shop for the evening, so I thought I'd pay you a visit, thought you might appreciate the company, since you always so determined to be alone."

"Now why couldn't you have just started with that, plain and simple, instead of wrapping it all in the complimentary annoying packaging?"

"thought it be more interesting this way, plain and simple can get terrible boring you know~"

"I thought for something to become boring I thought it had to be overly used… I don't see you opting to go down that route of your own free will, if I'm completely honest"

"I did, back when I was a working reaper… back when I was forced to be thoroughly boring so not to keep ending up in trouble with the elders, as they overreacted over every piddle little thing."

"Alright how about I cover the plain and simple then, since you seemed to be so greatly against, how about we go back to my apartment and gets some tea?"

"I would love to Issy, but are you sure you can pull yourself away your work long enough?" he teased, grinning at her

Isabel thwacked him up the side of the head "how about you shut up, before I go change my mind" she stated before walking off towards the door, waiting for him to follow before locking up.

"Oh come on Issy~ Lighten up~" he whined as he followed her lead,

"Oh stop whinging, you silly fuzzy ball"

Theo just stuck his tongue out at her before walking be her side as they navigated the long maze of corridors towards the living quarters, and up to Isabel's apartment that was up on the third floor.

"The living rooms just through there" she bid pointing to the door just ahead of them as they entered the apartment, "Go make yourself comfortable, I'm just going to get changed" she suggested before veering off through a door on her right.

Isabel quickly got changed out of her reaper uniform into a pair of loose trousers and a plain long sleeved ash grey top, letting down her hair, giving it a quick brush through, and taking off her glasses. She padded through to the living room to find Theo just finishing setting up a fire in the fire place, warming his hands for a few moments before coming to sit back on the sofa.

Isabel just watched him from the doorway before disappearing into the kitchen, going to make the tea, hunting down something to eat, before going into the living room with a tray of tea and slices of left over chocolate cake.

"You look so much better with your hair down" he compliment casually as he picked up a cup of tea adding some sugar and giving it a stir.

She just gave him a smile before taking a seat beside him, preparing her own tea "thank you for setting up the fire"

"You're welcome, thought I might as well make myself useful while you was getting changed~"

"It was sweet of you to oblige, there hasn't been a fire in there in a long time, it's always seems like too much of a hassle to do, especially after getting back from the office" Isabel mused thoughtfully, as a sad look took over her face as she stared into the depths of the fire.

"Isabel… what's the matter?" Theo asked placing a hand on her shoulder,

She shook her head lightly turning her attention back to her guest, noticing that he had removed not only his boots but his big, baggy outer coat revealing his trim, lean and long stature. "Nothing, just thinking that's all." She stated dismissively

He cast her a questioning look for a few long seconds before changing the subject "so come on Issy, tell me about you~ I feel at a major disadvantage here, I know near enough nothing~" he suggested with a smile

Isabel simply rolled her eyes, sighed deeply before going into her usual mini definition of herself "There isn't that much to tell" she shrugged "I was created just over a hundred years ago by lollipop boy, I pretty much keep myself to myself, I do my work, follow the rules… even through I think most of them are extremely outdated, restricting, and have the subliminal message of 'you are banned from being anything but thoroughly boring'. That really should be this places motto… Anyway other then I'm just your ordinary run of the mill reaper"

"Well I knew all that already, that much I could gather from reading your file, and our limited conversations~" he whined sulkingly sticking out his bottom lip for a moment for effect, before moving on, giving her a smile "And I don't for one second believe you are just some ordinary reaper, I can tell that there is much to you then what meets the eye~ so why don't you tell me the whole story?" he mused peering at her from under his hair


	7. The truth

"Everyone has there secrets, why should I be allowed to keep mine?" Isabel inquired raising an eyebrow

"Issy, don't you trust me?"

"I trust you as much anyone can trust an annoying and persistent stalker that obviously has mood swing issues"

Theo climbed on her lap, giving her a hug, resting his head on her shoulder "please Issy~ I promise I won't tell anyone~" he pleaded softly

"What are you doing?"

"Just what feels right… I don't know why, but something is making me feel like the closer I get to you, the better"

A little smile pulled at Isabel's lips at this, she couldn't help herself but give in to the need to wrap her arms round him and hug back. "Alright, as long as you bear in mind I will turn you into a rug if you tell a soul"

"You have my word, Isabel, what you say will not leave this room" he stated, placing his hand over his heart.

"Good… right my life began in 665, my biological parents were thieves, murderers and generally unpleasant people, or so I'm told, I never knew them since they abandoned me when I was very small but fortunately I was taken in by a caring woman by the name of Elizabeth Laurent. She took me to the settlement she ran, just outside Bordeaux, where I grew up under her and her partner Carlos's care. My life was pretty average, I helped the people in the settlement so I could make my way on my own two feet." Isabel explained, leaving out the more unusual details like how the settlement was a free zone for Vampires, Demons and other supernatural beings. She paused for a moment before continue "well, average until I turned 25, when a few weeks after my birthday I died, I was working with the houses just outside the settlement when something outside spooked them, and I couldn't get out of their path in time. That when things started going into the weird realm, waking up covered in blood, with no heart beat is bound to freak anyone, but with the craving for blood, that truly tipped the scale. After I pulled myself back together… which was far too literal at times than I would ever like to admit… I got on with it, battled my way through. As time went by I decided to leave the settlement, going out into the world with a group of my dearest friends. We travelled together, picking up strays as we did, paying our way by the money we earned from doing street shows. I learnt many things from the others, from people we met along the way, from what I seen and experienced for myself."

"It sounds like you were happy m'dear…"

"I was, truly happy, I was free and surrounded by people I cared about… but bad things always have a tendency of happening when you're content. And it did, it seems I misjudged one of our companions, someone I helped, someone I had personally taught… a young reaper to be exact, and when we least expected he ambushed us, with a large group of reapers that had been taken in by his manipulative ways, he had the group executed..." she answered her voice cracking ever so slightly at the memory, the wounds of that day still remained sore… tears silently rolled down her face…

Theo looked up at her, raising a gentle hand to wipe her tears away "I'm so sorry Issy… that is terrible…" he whispered softly, pressing his lips against her cheek…

Isabel closed her eyes, taking a deep, but extremely shaky breath before opening them to find Theo nose to nose with her.

"I didn't mean to make you trudge up bad memories… forgive me Issy" he said sombrely,

"It's okay, it's just a little tough to remain composed when I remember that day, when I think about what I lost… it is the main reason I refuse to get to near to anyone, I'm afraid that I'm just going to have to watch them die like I did 600 years ago…"

"You shouldn't have to. Isabel, I won't think less of you if you don't always remain cold and composed, if anything it would just make me think more of you, for you obviously been through a lot, and the way you are is just a result of that." Theo mused, finally dropping all the games and being himself

Isabel placed a hand to the side of his face, as she smiled softly at him… before leaning in and tenderly kissing him, her heart beating double time as he kissed back, his hands coming to rest on the curve of her neck and the side of her head… _his positions… _

He slowly pulled back, breaking the kiss… he wanted more then anything to kiss her again but he knew he could just end up causing her to shove the wedge between them again. So instead he decided to go back to the original point "Will you tell me the rest?"

Isabel just blinked bewilderedly at him before realisation of what he was asking sunk in, she simply nodded before continuing "There isn't much left to tell, after that I dragged myself home, back to the settlement, to recover and to inform the families and friends of the group of what happened… together we grieved, all of us. I forced myself to get back up on my feet, determined to make amends… so I left once more and started practising medicine… helping the since in hope to aid my own suffering, by working to ease others. As the years past I picked up a few more strays… reluctant to get close to them but ending up doing so… I found myself in fragment state of happiness. I had a few close companions that seem to ease my pain, but there was still that void that couldn't quite be filled."

Theo soaked in her words as he rested his head in the curve of her neck once more, hugging her close trying his best to comfort her, as her sad words struck a cord...

"Silly man…" she whispered softly, feeling his sadness radiating off him "there is no need to feel sad for my sake"

Theo let go, sitting up and looking at her, confused "how did you know?" he asked tilting his head

"I can feel it, I always had the ability to feel what others can, especially when they are close to me" Isabel explained casually, brushing his long hair out his face "How about we change the topic huh?"

"You can feel what I'm feeling right now?"

"I can, it radiates off you, usually it just a jovial indifference but now it a strange mix of longing, sadness, and curiosity."

"How odd~ so you can feel what anyone feels as long they are in a close proximity?"

"Yes, both near and if they are close in the emotional sense, it's much stronger if there is an emotional connection" she clarified thoughtfully before smiling slyly "It certain makes working with William far more fun"

"You can actually pick up on Mr Stoic's emotions?"

"Yep, he may look Stoic on the outside but if you listen in you'll find it's a completely different on his inside. That's why I can't help but enjoy pissing him off, I can feel just how much I'm annoying him, a long time before he starts to crack and show it in his tone."

Theo grinned at her "you really are a woman after my own mischievous heart, m'dear~" he chuckled

'_You really have no idea…' _she found herself thinking, before brushing any form of a reply aside, moving on to another subject.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And so they sat talking until the early hours of the morning. Theo curled up by her side (after she kicked him off her lap since his bony ass was making her legs go numb) resting his head on her shoulder, happily side hugging her, content in being close to her, even more so when she wrapped a arm round him returning the embrace as she rested her head on his.

"I think we best wrap this up, it's really late" Isabel suggested as her eyes caught the mantle clock,

"Well technically it's fairly early m'dear~" he chuckled in response "And I don't wanna go home, it's boring… I don't even have any guests" he whinged

"Well then if your that bored, you best come and have lunch with me tomorrow" she suggested

Theo looked up at her, before grinning "Are you asking me out on a date, Miss Isabel?"

Isabel rolled her eyes "It just lunch, Theo…" she sighed deeply

"Issy I like you, is it too much to ask for a little conformation that you are not just humouring me?"

"I wouldn't thought that was obvious Theo, I don't spend more time then I have too, with everyone else, but still I've spend all night with you when there was really nothing stopping me from throwing you out my office earlier." She stated, throwing him a major hint that she does, indeed like him.

"So you do?" he inquired tilting his head slightly, making sure

"Naturally, you are quite the pleasant individual to be around when you are not acting like a annoy stalker" Isabel admitted

"You really have a strange way of curdling compliments with small insults"

Isabel smiled softly "Can't help it, it's just my way" she shrugged

"That wasn't a criticism, I just find it a little peculiar that's all~ it must be just one of your many interesting quirks m'dear~"

Isabel just gave him a bemused look before laughing "You really are an oddly remarkable man…" she mused, shaking her head lightly.

"And you're very pretty when you smile~" he chuckled softly, stroking her cheek, as she did something that he wasn't expecting… she blushed lightly, which made his grin grow all the more "is the great tough nut actually blushing because of me?" he teased lightly pinching her cheek.

"You're obviously seeing things"

Theo mockingly lifted his hair, tilting her face side to side and inspected her cheeks "nope, no matter how you look at it, it still looks mightily like a blush~" he chuckled

"Fine… I slipped up, okay?"

"Oh that's more the okay Issy~ that's great, since I now know I have quite the effect on you~" he grinned widely

Isabel sighed deeply "Anyway" she exclaimed ignoring him "I best be retiring to bed, if I have any hope of being up in the morning in time for work"

"Aww and it was just getting interesting an all..." he whined sticking out his bottom lip,

"Go on, sod off home and take your bottom lip with you"

"Can't I sleep over~?"

"No you can't, you've been here all evening, so go on move your bony butt before I withdraw my lunch invitation"

"Fine…" he grumbled before getting up and shuffling off, dragging his feet like a sulking child, getting to the door into the hallway before giving her a sad look over his shoulder.

Isabel couldn't help but laugh at him, doing his little routine, as she cleared up the cups and plates, stacking them up on the tray before going to let the silly fuzz ball out of the apartment. "So how about you met me at my office at say 12:30 for lunch?"

"I see no issue with that m'dear~" he agreed as he finished doing up his boots "If anything comes up I'll be sure to let you know"

"Alright" Isabel nodded "And Theo…"

He hummed softly as he slipped on his outer coat, before turning round to face her "Yes Isabel?"

Before saying more she stepped forward and gave him a hug "thank you for this evening, I honestly did enjoy having you here" she said sincerity underlining her tone,

"You are quite welcome~ and thank you for inviting me over, it was the best evening I've had in quite some time" he replied, hugging her back

"Good" she breathed before letting go and kissing his cheek "Sleep well Theo" she bid as she opened the door.

"You too, m'dear~ try not to dream about me too much~ I hate to think I'm missing out on things all because my dream self is taking up all your attention" he chuckled before disappearing out the door.

"none more so then I usually do…" she breathed, shutting the door and going to get ready for bed, glancing at Zach's picture as she past it "Oh Zach… what should I do about this? Your right in front of me, but you know nothing of who you were and what you meant to me... what you still mean to me…" she whispered, haplessly talking to the image that Russell gave her. "Theo… if you knew the truth would you still be so eager to stay with me?"


	8. Conflict

After a few restless hours of trying to sleep, Isabel gave up, clambered out of bed, grabbed a quick shower, got dried off, dressed and headed into the office to get the rest of last night's paperwork finished off before she got the next lot dumped on top of it.

After a couple of hour completing monotonous paperwork she ended up starting to drop off, and by the time morning started to dawn on the office block she could be found asleep at her desk, head resting on her bent arm. Her quill still loosely in her the grip of her right hand, slowly dripped in on the desk as her glasses lay abandoned on her desk, upside down with arms unfolded.

Leaving herself defenseless to the snake in the grass, that slivered his way into her office just before the rest of the staff arrived to start the day. Patrick, was the name of this particular metaphorical snake, was far more sneaky then most, he hid in plain sight, pretending to be a wise and good-natured leader while all along doing whatever was necessary to make sure he got his own way. He was the lowest of the low, he would cover up, blackmail and even in some cases kill, all those who so much as hinted or showed signs of posing a threat to his position.

He made his way over to where she slept, before proceeding to drive a poisoned blade through her hand, making her cry out before sitting bolt upright.

"Good morning, sleepy head" Patrick greeted in a sickly sweet voice

Isabel's eyes sharpened before turning red in a swirl of colour "Bastard" she hissed before hastily punching him, send him flying across the room, and breaking his nose.

He growled at her before pulling himself to his feet as he pulled out a handkerchief to mop up the blood from his nose "Come on then Sorceress; let's show your employees just how much a monster their boss really is, shall we? They should be arriving shortly" he sneered at her.

"I may look like a monster but at least I'm not a monster on the inside like your disgusting self" Isabel retorted as she moved towards him, wrapping a cloth round her hand after pulling out the blade, throwing it.

"Ah but looking like one is enough to make everyone fear and hate you… you should know that by now, I can get away with it since I look normal" Patrick replied with a cruel smirk before stepping towards the door trying to coax her out "you're a monster, no matter how well you try and cloak it, it will always just shine right through, you have been lucky to have hid for this long, lucky I haven't figured you out until now but your luck will soon run out"

"I refuse to play along, why should I?"

Patrick's smirk just grew as he snapped his fingers, a small commotion started outside as three of Patrick lackeys dragged Theo into the room "You will do as I say otherwise I'll have him killed again, but this time there is no coming back for him" he stated smugly

"What the hell is going on here?" Theo demanded as he looked from his captor to Isabel

"You see Mister Warren, you have been a most helpful pawn, so thank you" Patrick stated in a sickly sweet tone before turning his attention "I knew when your little pet came scampering back to you, it was time to strike, since up to now I didn't have any useful leverage, since Russell was clever enough to conceal him until he had created 2 other new apprentices, so I couldn't tell which one was your lover boy."

Isabel's eyes narrowed as the shock wore off "You so much as touch him I will personally rip you limb from limb" Isabel growled her eyes glowing as her pupils turned into cat like slits, her hair turning a flame red.

"What happened to not being a monster on the inside? Or is it just because it's your precious little love we are taking about, the man you cared about so much you hid him even from yourself?" Patrick mused darkly

"I will not let you take him from me a second time" she hissed as she raced forward grabbing him by the throat and slamming into the wall, snarling at him with fangs bared.

"Now, now, do you think this is really a good idea since my men have been commanded to kill him upon my signal?" he choked his smirk only fading slightly, as his eyes move towards where the others were standing.

Isabel followed his eyes to find Theo with a blade against his throat… "Fine" she growled before throwing him out her office door before turning her attention to Theo's captors "Go on, mindless sheep go assist your pointless master" she hissed, glaring at them… the three of them couldn't move quick enough, she was half expecting them to get stuck in the door.

"What's going on here?" he asked looking a mix of confused and annoyed

"Something I should have been expecting… not to mention something far past overdue…" Isabel replied with a deep sigh "but it is nothing you should concern yourself with Theo, so please just home before they get to you, okay?"

"Obviously it has something to do with me, otherwise why the hell would I have been dragged here and used for leverage? Even on the limited amount of information I have, I gather that I somehow feature in this, even if it is only in some small part" he stated, annoyance starting to become present in his tone.

"That is your part, you are the ultimate leverage against me, Patrick knows that you are my only weakness and he brought you here to guarantee his plan goes without a hitch" Isabel explained hesitantly

"But why? And why was he referring to me as your lover?"

"Because that-" she started just to be interrupted by Patrick's shout…

"Come out, you coward… stop talking to your pet and come and face me" he called in from out in the main office.

"Such an impatient asshole…" Isabel grumbled before turning her attention back to Theo "Please just do me this favour and leave, go find somewhere you can't be found" she bid sincerely, gently touching his face with her uninjured hand before leaving the room, locking the door

"Ah you've final decided to join me then, good" he stated his face foreigning a friendly expression as he watched her approach.

"Oh don't give me that shit Patrick, I know that's just as fake as your word" Isabel grumbled glaring at him, "Just keep pretending, asshole, when I'm done here no one will not go near you with a 10 foot barge pole, that is if your left standing"

"And what are you going to do to me weakling? Just continue to growl at me like a mongrel?" Patrick retorted smoothly even through Isabel can see that he was getting angry underneath the façade.

"Of course not, I'm going to expose you for what you really are, a snake in the grass, a deceitful, loathsome and disgusting little man not worthy the air he breaths never mind anything else" Isabel stated coldly

"How you going to do that when you'll be dead in a matter of an hour?"

"That would be telling, and the first rule of sabotage is that you never reveal all the details until it happens" she grinned flashing fang

That's when Patrick lost his cool, like most men when they know their about to lose do, a growl fell from his lips as he summoned his weapon…

This was interrupted by a huge crash as the door of Isabel's office was sent flying across the room. Theo emerging looking rather pissed, in full reaper garb, scythe and all, his eyes glowing a acidic green as he locked eyes on the scene in front of him with a stern and determined look on his usually otherwise creepily merry features.

Patrick froze mid stride for a moment before quickly recovering and continuing to charge at her, sword raised, confident in the knowledge that the poison would have started to work by now, weakening her. But what he wasn't counting on was Theo stepping in front of her in time, blocking the blade with the handle of his scythe, in a blur of silver and black.

"Trust you to intervene..." hissed Patrick

"Of course, being the thorn in your side is my unofficial job, is it not?" Theo mused as a small amount of humour underlined his voice,

"A long standing position it seems" he grumbled back

"I can't help it I just enjoy the job so much, it's such satisfying work~" Theo stated with a smile, and a light chuckle.

"That's enough of that clown, now step aside, it's her I want not you, but I will go through you if I have too"

"Bring it on, for I refuse to let you have her" Theo stated simply before pushing Patrick's blade away to back up his point.

"I know your soul is a love sick fool's but you not stupid Theodore, is that monster behind you really worth dying for twice?"

"I will not repeat myself"

"The answer is no" Isabel interjected "even if he is willing, you will not get the chance, you will not touch him" she warned, wrapping a arm round Theo's chest

"You said that last time about the whole of your group, and you remember how that turned out, don't you?"

"There isn't a day that goes by that I don't think about them; my dear friends, my creations and Zachary… last time I was weak, I did not expect your betrayal, I let myself got caught off guard by you and your mindless puppets, not this time… never again will I let you take anything away from me"

"Well what are you now if not weak and getting weaker by the minute as my poison runs through your system?"

"I'm the one that is going to win, and that is what really pisses you off" Isabel smirked at him

"That's brave coming from someone stood behind a human shield! I wonder how brave you will be once I dispatch your shield…"

Isabel knew from the look in Patrick's eye that he was going to strike at any moment, she recognised the murderous glint he had that day 600 years ago. Without hesitation she wheeled round Theo wrapping both her arms and her wings round him, taking the hit, a knife to her just below her shoulder. She stifled a pained moan, as she looked up at him…


	9. Warm Reunions

"Isabel!" he exclaimed with wide eyes as he held her up, the familiar feel of warm blood running down his hand.

"It's okay Theo… as I told you earlier… this is supposed to happen…" she stated her voice low and shaky

"Issy… even thought I don't understand why I feel like this round you, I do know I don't want to lose it, I don't want it to come to an end before I even got the chance to truly know what it is"

"Silly man… believe me everything is not lost, not at all… you are my Zachary, my soul mate… I have loved you for a thousand years… I have no doubt love you for another… so please wait for me… and please forgive me… my love" she admitted as her strength failed her.

He held on tight to her, no matter what he just couldn't bring herself to let go…

Whilst behind them a collection of footsteps hastily entered the office, moving towards Patrick, taking hold of him and locking his arms round his back.

"What is the meaning this?" Patrick protested sounding outraged

"Patrick Spencer, I am arresting you on conspiracy against your fellow reaper, blackmail, extortion and murder." One of the detainment squad stated calmly, reading from the journal in their grip.

"You've making a mistake!"

"Believe me, Mr Spencer, we have capacious amounts of evidence that proves that you are indeed the guilty party" the voice corrected before they dragged Patrick off, to the holding cells, kicking and screaming.

"Most unprofessional, don't you think Katherine?" mused a voice from behind her and Theo, the voice belonged to a tall man with long sleek dark brown hair, deep blue/ green eyes, dressed in a grey shirt, red tie, black waistcoat and trousers, and a dark red coat, black gloves and dress shoes.

"When has he ever been anything but unprofessional?" Isabel grumbled weakly as she pulled in her wings, looking over her shoulder

"You may have a point there." he replied "Theodore you can let go now, we'll make sure she gets what she needs"

Theo just nodded before carefully lowering her to the floor, waiting for the newcomer to take her before completely letting go and stepping back "Be sure to take care of her…" he bid in a small voice.

The man nodded lightly "I promise, she'll be in the best of hands" he reassured with a smile. He then turned his attention back to Isabel "It's been a while, hasn't it dear sister?" he greeted as he scooped her up in his arms "Still managing to get yourself stuck in the middle of all the trouble, I see"

"It's been too long, Azrael, it really has" Isabel replied resting her hand on his chest "What can I say, a leopard can't change is spots. I am what I am, I'm afraid, you either like it or lump it."

"You are not wrong there" Azrael agreed "We'll be going now, but feel free to drop by my office later, old friend" he suggest to Theo before leaving, his entourage closely following behind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Isabel groggily awake, finding herself in one of the boringly white washed rooms that came in abundance in the medical wing of the reaper headquarters. She groaned lightly as she hoisted herself up into a sitting position… man did she had being poisoned… this was becoming far too much of a habit for even her liking.

"Ah you're finally awake. How are you feeling?" Azrael bid from the chair by her bedside, as he closed the book in his hands, giving her his undivided attention.

"Very much like I've been recently poisoned… lord knows why" Isabel replied sarcastically "apart from that, I'm just peachy"

Azrael chuckled lightly "It's reassuring that you feel up to making wise cracks"

"You know me, Az, barrel of laughs in all occasions, even after being turned into a knife holder"

"But seriously I'm glad you are awake Kat; there is much we have to discuss"

"I suppose there is, but the question is will we be able to cover it before I get throw out for what I am?"

Azrael softly shook his head "there is not need to worry about that, we have already sorted it with the council, explained your situation, and they have made a official document so you may remain here for however long you wish."

"How in God's name did you convince the lollipop people that I'm not some kind of traitor?"

"Simple really, I got Isaac to come in and talk to them. They may be stubborn fools but once you get the first involved they are willing to bend over backwards to please him."

"Oh crafty…" Isabel complimented looking impressed "Great work on that Az, quite ingenious"

"Why thank you, and I believe that sentiment should be returned for you're work on exposing Patrick for the loathsome little cockroach, he really is."

"And thank you, I must admit that even though it took a lot of preparation, it was so worth it in the end" Isabel admitted rather smugly "Speaking of that asshole, what happened to him?"

"He is still being held in waiting for his trail, the elders are collectively sorting through the information they have been presented with, making sure that they make note of every single offence he has committed."

"Well I never thought I'd say this, I kind of feel sorry from the elders, there was a lot of evidence there… Patrick had been a very busy boy, there had to be at 300 offences there, if not more. And that's without the fake raids, executions, group killings that wasn't officially documented"

"Were you able to get evidence for them, even without the documents?"

"Of course I got written statements of his assistance, his co-workers, his employees, and everyone else who was involved at the time of each incident."

"Wow, you sure did put one hundred percent into bringing him down." He exclaimed looking pleasantly surprised "Just another remind for me to never get on your bad side"

"You should know by now, that when I set my mind to things I can be quite the formidable opponent"

"I am aware, but you seem set on confirming just how much of a nightmarish enemy you can really be"

"I give as good as I get, that bastard took away everything I cared about, so I returned the favour by destroying his world" Isabel mused darkly, before slipping up and letting a pained expression grace her features.

"Easy Kat…" Azrael whispered placing a comforting hand on her shoulder before softly stroking her face "you're work is done, just rest now"

She placed her hand on his pressing it to her face "Thank you Azrael, I'm so very grateful I didn't lose you completely" she cooed softly as she relaxed "I love you my dearest brother"

"I love you too, Kat, rest well" he bid as he continued to softly stroke her cheek.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Isabel begrudgingly remained in the hospital as ordered by the doctors, who wanted to makes sure the poison was completely out of her system before letting her go back to work. She despised just sitting around 'relaxing', it grated her nerves, she couldn't smoke because she wasn't allowed to get out of bed more then going to the bathroom… it was safe to say she was really close to killing someone.

"Katherine, I brought you a guest, I thought you would like to thank the toxicology department for creating the cure for that nasty poison that Patrick introduced into your system"

"As long as it isn't some nerd with a clipboard because I swear I will kill whoever annoys me next…" Isabel grumble

"Now I think you'll like this surprise"

"Better be right, for both your sake and theirs"

"Miss Matthews, you can come in now" he called behind him, before flashing Isabel a knowing smile and stepping out the hallway, reveal a blonde haired girl who looked about 14 years old, who was dressed in light blue dress, with a bright beaded belt, a cream cardigan and navy pixy boots. Her light blonde hair hang in loose ringlets round her face and neck, her bright eyes glisten as she beamed at Isabel.

"It really isn't nice to threaten to kill people that have done nothing but help you Kitty Kat" the girl mused with a slight giggle

Isabel's eyes widened at the appearance of the girl, it was another of her lost friends… a smile pulled at her lips "Hello sweet pea, I'm sorry but I'm just a little cranky since I'm being forced to stay in this horrible boring room."

"It's okay, just don't let it happen again" Phoebe, the little girl, stated sternly waggling her finger at her.

"Oh it won't, cross my heart and hope to, you know" Isabel replied putting a hand over her heart "now if you are finished scolding me misses, how about you come give me a hug?"

"Of course~" she giggled before rushing over and diving on Isabel hugging her tightly "Are you feeling better now Kat?" she asked

"Yes thank you, are you okay sweetie?"

"Yep~ I'm doing very well thank you~" she nodded enthusiastically "I'm so happy to see you again big sis~ I've missed you so much~"

"I've missed you too my little sweet pea, very much indeed" Isabel replied hugging the little girl tightly "Thank you curing me, little one"

"It was my pleasure~" she cooed warmly, before jumping up as a idea hit her "We should get the old group back together~"

"There are more of you?" Isabel asked looking confused, as she gazed over at Azrael who nodded before smiling at her,

"Of course, I wouldn't have said it otherwise, silly Kitty Kat~" Phoebe giggled, beeping Isabel nose before jumping down of the bed "There's Mike, Jess, Josh and Nick from our group and Azrael, Valerie, Danny and Mel from the older group."

"Not to mention Zachary" Azrael interjected

Isabel's smile slipped at the mention of Zach's name, she looked down at her hands…

"Kat, I'm sure he will come round, I know Theo very well, we worked together for a long time, believe me that under that new appearance he is still basically Zach, he just needs a little time to get to grips with it." he reassured, as he come over and took her hand, giving it a little squeeze.

She lent back on the bed, sighing and closing her eyes "I hope your right… I just wanted to get to know this new version first, before I even thought of telling him the truth… I could see glimpses of Zach shining through, and that was enough for now, just the glimmer of hope that I would be able to get him back…" she admitted sadly her voice shaking lightly as the lump of emotion in her throat threatened to suffocate her...

"Don't cry big sister… it'll be okay…" Phoebe squeaked softly as she took Isabel's other hand in the both of hers, pressing it to her face "Just you wait and see"

"What would I ever do without you pair huh?" Isabel breathed, kissing the back of Azrael's hand as she extended a finger and softly stroked Phoebe's nose.


	10. Fatherly moments

"Hello William, how are you?" Isabel greeted as she felt his presence step in the room,

"Quite well thank you" he replied stiffly "How is your recovery coming along?"

"Speedily as usual, just being forced to remain here until they know for sure that the poison has completely left my system" she explained, still reading the book in front of her "I gather you have business, since you are visiting in work hours"

"I have, the council have asked me to come see you, to offer you a promotion, to my old position of manager of section three"

"Oh so since Patrick has been fired, the line has moved up has it? So you've been promoted to Head of sections one through three, congratulations on that" Isabel mused thoughtfully "I suppose I'll have to take it since you are moving onto to bigger things, even if I do feel conditions coming on... so you might as well tell me fine print to this new position?"

"Thank you Miss Weller" William nodded curtly before correcting his glasses awkwardly "I've been told that you are allowed to take the position as long as you carry on masking your true identity..."

"Might as well call me Katherine, William, you might as well as since my secret has seemed to have been let out" Isabel corrected "well I suppose that isn't too bad, at least they didn't proclaim something stupid like, no eating your colleagues or some other nonsense."

"So it's true?"

"Depends what you've heard"

"That you are a despicable and evil creature…"

Isabel smiled at him "how honourable of you to try and sweeten what has been said, you can say it you know, I'm sure the word has been used quite freely in said rumours. It don't offend me, being called a monster is something I'm used to, it is just one of the many nicknames I have been given during my long life" she shrugged nonchalantly

"How much solidarity is there to this?"

"Yes, I am different, I have features of different species, but no I'm not a monster, no matter how many times I have been called it for the way I look. No matter how it may seem, I still have a heart and a soul, they may be heavily guarded but they are there. I am just a cursed being, nothing more, nothing less." She explained casually before looking back down at her book.

"She was just unfortunate enough to fall prey to a witch who had a vendetta against the parents she never knew" Interjected a new voice, one belonging to tall, well build man, with strong, chiselled features, bright jade green eyes and short, slightly wavy light brown hair. He was dressed in a casual, white dress shirt, well fitting black trousers, and laced up boots.

"Long time, no see Isaac" Isabel greeted the newcomer,

"Indeed it has Katherine; I trust you have been keeping yourself occupied and out of trouble? Well out of more trouble then you can handle, that is" he replied in a deep voice, which seemed to have a natural edge of authority about it.

"Of course, trouble may be my middle name but I never bite off more then I can chew, sir" she laughed, mock saluting him "how's everybody at home?"

"Very well, both me and Elizabeth are in the best of health, the settlement is flourishing nicely, your mother's actually on about branching out again, since it's starting to get a little overcrowded. Amelia is doing well, she's found herself a decent man finally and they seem to be in a stable relationship, you might be please to know, they seem very happy together."

Isabel beamed at him "that's great news. I'm glad she's finally realised that she deserve much better then the bums that she has been dating, I tell you that girl is far too like her father when he was younger for her own good" she mused happily "I'll try to visit as soon as I can, I really have missed the place since I've been gone"

"I'm sure everyone will be happy to see you return after so long, and we've miss you to kiddo" he replied ruffling her hair

"Hey Isadora, stop messing up the hair" she grumbled, swatting away at his hand

"I'm never going to live that down, am I?"

"Nope, never ever" She stated with a grin

Isaac just sighed dejectedly before turning to William "So, who would you be?"

"William T. Spear, sir" William introduced himself, before bowing slight as a sign of respect to the first reaper, "it's a honour to final met you"

"It's nice to met you too William, I gather you are Madam there's superior?"

"That would be correct; I am the head of Manager Weller's section"

"Oooo Manager Weller now is it? Congratulations Katherine" he bid warmly, resting a hand on Isabel's shoulder giving it a light squeeze, before going back on topic "Excellent, it's always interesting to meet new leadership"

"Thank you sir" Will responded respectfully "Anyway, I must be getting back to my office, so Katherine I wish you a speedy recovery and I hope to see you back in the office soon. Goodbye" he bid before leaving the room.

"Well, isn't he just the bundle of laughs?" Isaac started as he smiled bemusedly at Isabel, before shaking his head and placing a wrapped bundle "Your mother has me playing messenger again, she asked me to give you these."

Isabel just tilted her head before pulling at the wrapping revealing it was filled with little gifts, home baked sweets, letters and other nice little tokens from her friends and family. "Thank you, this really has brightened up a rather gloomy couple of days" she thanked him sincerely, getting up and giving him a hug.

"I'm glad, and I'm sure Beth will be very pleased to hear that"

"And I'll be sure to return the gesture for when I visit" Isabel promised, before kissing his cheek "thank you, Mr Messenger, for both this and backing up my case a couple days ago"

"It was nothing, and why shouldn't I have gone to that effort? Even though you are technically older then I am, you will always be like a daughter to me" he mused messing her hair up, with a throaty chuckle

"Thanks Isaac, that means a lot to me… but that still isn't going to stop me doing this!" she exclaimed before jumping up and pulling him into a headlock rubbing her knuckle on his head, messing up his well kept hairdo.

"Well ain't we mighty lively for someone who is supposed to be sick?" Isaac laughed still stuck in her headlock

"You know I heal really quickly, the only reason I'm still in this magnolia hell is that they want to observe me for a while to check the poisons completely out of my system"

"I knew you were just faking it really" he replied teasingly

"I wish I was, I would have left by now if I had the choice, it's so boring in here... they're not even letting me leave the room... so I'm dying for a cigarette right now" Isabel grumbled letting go of him before sitting down on the head of bed.

Isaac sat down in front of her, trying to fix his the best he could "well you sudden indulge in such a bad habit, then should you?"

"It's hardly going to kill me is it? Might get someone else injured if they keep deny me it." she replied moodily, leaning back on the head board, "Having a fatherly moment are we?"

"What am I not allowed to have a moment after not seeing you for a century and a half?"

Isabel smiled sadly "Its felt like so much longer..." she mused before shaking it off and letting a soft smile replace it "I suppose since it's been so long, yea you are allowed to go into fatherly mode as long as you don't go over the top"

"I won't dream of it, little Kitty Kat" he teased, lightly pinching her cheek

Rolling her eyes she swatted his hand away "You really are terrible sometimes... but I suppose I put up with you since you're a good influence on Amelia, and you seemed to make mum happy"

Isaac pulled her into a hug "You know I'll always see you lot as my own family, doing every I can to protect and care for you all, no matter what" he whispered sincerely

"I do" she breathed hugging him back "And I wouldn't put anyone else in your place"


	11. Understandings

Isabel stood lent against the window frame, staring out into the star speckled velvety night with a strong sense of melancholy, her mind drifted over past events, everything that lend her up to this point. It had been a long journey… 1225 years was an extremely long time to live, even by the immortal standards, but it wasn't like anything could be done about it, she would probably be still wondering the earth in another 1225 years from now. The undeniable truth was that she was bound to the earth for the rest of its life… a point the witch that cursed her, took great pleasure informing her off last time they met.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by faint footsteps behind, and a light hand touching her shoulder. She turned slowly, coming to face an emotionless faced Theo "Hello Theo" she greeted softly

"Issy…" he mumbled in acknowledgement

Isabel could sense he was still confused about what she had told him, even though he was standing in front of her, he was still extremely anxious about talking to her. She softly pulled him into her arms, holding him close "Forgive me… please…"

"What for? All you did was told me the truth" Theo replied "I just don't know what to do with it now I know it…"

"You don't have to do anything with it, if you don't want to… just tell me to back off and I will"

This shocked Theo, he looked up disbelievingly "I could never do that to you Issy… that's the one thing that I'm certain about, I don't want to leave you"

"Stay here with me then, let me smooth out your doubts and reassure you" she suggested as she gently stroked his cheek

He just nodded softly as he leant into her hand, before moving back into the close hug "Issy… I think I've been dreaming of you… for ever since I awake as a reaper, I've had these reoccurring dreams, of this woman with long red hair… I dreamt I was happy with her, that we were so close… but I could never see her face in the dream" he whispered as he held her

"I suppose there is only one way we can find out for sure"

Theo reluctantly let go of her and taking a step back, "How?"

"I could use of the things I keep up my sleeve, if you want me to I could see if there is any truth to the dreams" Isabel stated simply "can you remember any of the dreams really clearly?"

He nodded "yes… what do you need me to do?"

"Just close your eyes and imagine the dream in your mind, focus on every detail, try and make it as clear as you can"

Theo closed his eyes and did as she asked, jumping slightly as he felt her hands come to rest either side of his head.

Isabel closed her eyes, focusing on the object between her hands, visualising it in her minds eye as a locked box that she needed to open, focusing on solely in the lock, imagining it falling off letting the box lid spring open sucking her inside. Inside was a room with multiple sides, each side sectioned off into vertical rows of rectangles screens, with sets of images flashing on them. This was his memories/ thoughts database… she scanned the screens, quickly locating the one he was thinking off, by the glowing light highlighting the edges of the screen.

She watched the image, the viewer facing a faceless figure as they lay on a tree platform, watching the sky, but he just keep watching her instead… she stopped it by pressing her fingertip to the screen, focusing on the woman's face, erasing the shadow revealing her own face smiling at him, before letting it play once more… watching herself pull faces at him, mouthing at him to look up before just smiling at him and shaking her head.

Stepping back away from screens, she saw the fog start to lift on the other images too, feeling satisfied she was just about to leave when she heard light tapping in the corner where a large container stood a cloud of white smoke blocking it's contains. Isabel pressed her ear to the contain, listening closely, hearing the tap again, she made a snap judgement to break it open, shattering the container front with several solid blows, releasing the smoke and revealing the man she had been longing to see for what felt like a life time, Zach.

His crystal blue eyes dancing with joy and a smile pulled at his lips, lighting up his handsome features "hello, my love" he greeted warmly, reaching out and stroking her face "I've been waiting for you… I used the last of my energy to lock myself away so he could live freely until you came back to me, now it's time" he stated before tenderly kissing her "throw it at the blank wall, and he will remember" he finished before disappearing leaving a blue orb behind.

Isabel took hold of the orb with great difficultly, it was extremely weighty and it took a lot to keep hold of it, never mind lifting it. But she did as he asked, summoning all her energy to lift and throw it, watching as it shattered upon impacted leaving a blue splatter on the wall. It started to spread steadily, covering the wall in the topaz blue liquid.

Isabel collapsed side wards, dropping back out of his head… what she had just completed had taken a lot of her, leaving her feeling extremely drained and weak.

"Isabel, what's wrong?" Theo asked, opening his eyes as he heard the thud her body made when it hit the floor. He froze mid action, as the last of the blue liquid covered the wall; it divided into rectangles and started to come alive streaming long forgotten images, the memories of Zackary Crane.

He fell to his knees, his body going into sleep mode, so his mind could adapt to this new alternation, letting the images synchronize with the existing ones.

And that was how they were found by the medical staff, both unconscious on the floor of Isabel's room…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Within his dreams Theo saw the life of child, watching as he slowly grew up, interact with tall parent figures and a older sibling. He watched as the young lad turned into a young man, timid and a little shy, how he watched the world around, enjoying watching the people in the settlement they lived in go by..._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Theo groggily awaken to find himself laying in the hospital wing, his head pounding painfully as he moved to sit up, leaning against the head board.

"Ah, you're finally awake I see, what happened between you pair? We didn't know what to think after finding you both unconscious with no visible signs of any type of injury or complication." Azrael mused as he stepped into the room

"I'm not entirely sure" Theo mumbled holding his head "The last thing I remember is Issy talking about helping find out the truth behind my dreams."

"How odd… such a technique shouldn't have effected either of you in anyway never mind cause you both to consecutively lose consciousness like that…" Azrael said with a thoughtful frown "I suppose only Katherine can answer that, so it will remain a mystery until she wakes up"

Theo looked up "you mean she's still unconscious? How long has it been?" he asked looking concerned

"Yes, the doctors' reckon she is suffering from exhaustion, so it may be several more days before she awakens. You've both been out for just over two days"

"Do you know what she did?"

"Naturally, I was the one that taught it her along with a few other mental powers, it was primarily an angel power, it helps reveal your inner most truth, aiding you to find the answers to important questions in your existence." Azrael explained taking a seat on the edge of his bed.

"Could it have side effects?" Theo asked as his dreams started to re-enter his mind, the images of Zack's life replaying behind his eyes.

Which earned him a raised eyebrow, "such as?" Azrael inquired looking curious, but having an inkling at what was hinting at.

"I've been having these dreams… of his life… I guess my past life before would be more accurate…" he replied hesitantly as he rubbed his aching temples

"No, there is usually no such complications, it is a simple and side effect free technique, I highly doubt Kat would have done it if there was even the smallest possibility of it effecting you in anyway. It sounds like she must have unlocked something while in your mind, setting his memories free from what prison they were being kept…"

"I'm not sure how I feel about this…" Theo admitted looking down at his lap

Azrael reached out placing a hand on his shoulder "I understand, it's all extremely confusing and trying to consider everything just seems like one huge headache… but don't forget just because who you used to be has returned, it doesn't mean that it has to change who you are now."

"I know… it's just my mind seems to have divided into battling forces, one side is telling me that I should just bow out, and the other side just wants to be him… to be hers forever… she was just so warm and gentle, and it would give anything to have that directed at me…"

"What side do you want to win?"

Theo sighing deeply, combing his fingers through his long, unruly fringe "I honestly don't know…" he breathed

"Well just think about it Theo… I doubt Kat would ever rush you into anything, she obviously cares about you, she'll wait for you, no matter how long." Azrael reassured before letting his face turn serious "But promise me one thing, if you do chose to bow out, you'll tell me so I can make sure she isn't left alone…"

Theo gave him a look of deep concern as his insinuation sunk in "she wouldn't…" he gasped disbelievingly

"She almost did the last time… she knows how to cure herself from having to live forever… and if you did opt out, lets say I'm not going to take the gamble on leaving her alone."

"Then I can't let that side win… I couldn't live with myself knowing that I was the one that caused such a clever, sparky and unique woman to do something so radical to herself…"

Azrael started to catch onto what Kat meant earlier, there was flashes of the old Zack still shining through, just for a few moments before vanishing back behind the Theo front. He stifled a chuckle before answering "Just consider it carefully, could you honestly walk away from her, forgetting what I just said, and never look back?"

Looking deep within his own heart and soul, there was only one clear answer "No… I don't think I could, especially now I've had a taste of what we could have"

"Why not let the rest come back to you before making any major decisions, Zack and Kat's history is quite the lengthy one, and I doubt it would be something that you will want to breeze over." Azrael suggested with a knowing smile, getting to his feet.

"Even though I don't quite understand it, I at least know that not giving it the time of day would be a stupid move, so I will watch it until its conclusion, I think Issy deserves that." Theo concurred resting his head on the head board of the bed, "thank you Azrael, I feel oddly better after our little talk"

"I'm glad" Azrael bid before leaving the room. "Rest well Theo, and I will see you soon"


	12. All these memories

**Good morning readers~ It is finally time for you all to meet Zack~ **

**Enjoy :)**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Inside Theo's head:

_He watched her from a distance, taking in her every detail intently, wishing he could know her name… he could talk to her even for a moment… that she would notice him…_

"_Why don't you just go talk to her, instead of just standing around watching her go by everyday with the same moronic look on your face" Dominic, his older brother, suggested as he emerged from his shop _

"_Like she would even notice me if I did" he mumbled downheartedly back as he went back to moodily sweeping the ground_

"_Of course she will, Katherine isn't like those other girls, she is willing to give anyone the time of day" Dominic encouraged with a grin, giving him a light nudge with his elbow._

"_Is that her name… Katherine?" he asked as he repeated the name mentally to get it to stay in his mind_

"_Yea, didn't you know that? Deary me, you've got it bad, little brother…" his brother chuckled before hooking him by the arm and dragging him over to where Katherine stood._

"_Hello Dominic, is there something I can help you with today?" Katherine asked noticing their sudden appearance_

"_No, I'm fine today thank you, I just thought I'd introduce my overly shy Kid brother, Zachary, who seems rather fond of you" Dominic stated unashamedly with a grin_

_Katherine turned her attention to him, her bright gold eyes glowing "Hello Zachary, it's nice to meet you, I'm Katherine, Katherine Laurent" she introduced herself, her voice so soft and light…_

_He could feel himself starting to hyperventilate "Hello… I… um…" he stuttered madly as his face started to burn _

"_Easy, Zach… just calm down..." Katherine warned, _

_But it was already too late, he couldn't breathe, he passed out where he stood..._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_He awoke with a start, as cold water clapped his face, finding himself still outside in the street, his brother and Katherine standing over him._

"_Are you okay?" Katherine asked looking concerned as she knelt down beside him, placing a hand to his forehead, making him blush_

"_Yea…" he mumbled looking down, embarrassed that he had just passed out all because she spoke to him _

"_Told ya Kat, he likes you, so I think you talking to him was just too much for his timid little soul to handle"Dominic chuckled_

"_Katherine, are you coming?" called a voice in the distance _

"_yes, I'll be right there" she called back before turning her attention back to him "well if you can get over your fear, come talk to me sometime, it'll be such a shame to miss an opportunity to get better acquainted simply because a little anxiety, don't you think?" she mused warmly, ruffling his hair "besides your rather cute, so that's another added plus" she smiled at him before getting up and leaving._

"_See brother? That wasn't that hard was it… it may have gone better if you hadn't, passed out… but it was a start wasn't it? She even called you cute~" Dominic mused as he offered a hand, helping him to his feet._

"_I made a complete fool out of myself… how does that qualify as not bad?" he grumbled, he dusted himself off_

"_Obviously you did something right, she asked you to come speak to her again, didn't see?"_

"_She probably just thinks I'm some fool, who would be a good source of entertainment." He moaned, glaring at his brother before storming off back into their house, going to his room and flopping on his bed._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Katherine smiled at him as he nervously approached her, finally plucking up the courage to go speak to her after what happened last time. _

"_Hello again Zach, how are you today?" she asked _

_He took a deep breath "I'm fine thank you, and yourself?" he said as steadily as he could as his nerves started to kicked in again_

"_I'm good thank you, I'm glad to see you have got over your anxiety"_

_He nodded shy "Umm Katherine… I was wondering if you would… maybe like to have dinner with me sometime… when you're free…?" he stuttered slightly as he waited to be shot down in flames_

_She flashed him a warm smile before speaking "I don't see why not, how is tomorrow evening for you?" she inquired _

"_Tomorrow's fine" he nodded over enthusiastically _

"_Great I'll meet you out here at this time tomorrow then" _

"_Okay… good… great… thank you… bye…" he stutters, blushing madly before rushing off back into the house._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_After their fifth date, they sat side by side on the picnic blanket, after enjoying a dinner out in clearing under the stars. They leant back at the same time, his hand accidentally coming to rest on top of hers, the unexpected contact making him pull back before sheepishly smiling before apologising._

"_It's okay Zach; you only touched my hand…" Rena laugh lightly before talking hold of his hand, slipping her fingers between his "Plus isn't it about time we start stuff like this? I really like you Zack, so try and not be so shy, okay?"_

_He blushed slightly as he slowly wrapped his fingers round her hand "I really like you too Rena… I'm sorry, I don't mean to be, I just can't help it… I just worried I'm going to do something to mess this up; I'd hate to do that when I like spending time with you"_

"_Don't worry so much Zach, I doubt you could do anything bad enough to push me away, you're such a sweet and considerate man…" she reassured before shuffling closer to him, putting their intertwined hands on her lap as she leant over and softly kissed his cheek and rested her head on his shoulder._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Rena hastily took his hand leading him into the his bedroom "Zack… there is something you need to know, before we go any further"_

"_What is it?" he asked nervously as her tone put him on edge_

"_I have a rather large secret, something that only those closest to me know anything about." Rena stated looking down, pausing for a few breaths before continuing "I'm a cursed being…"_

"_Cursed how?"_

"_I think only showing you is going to get you to truly understand" she replied hesitantly,, before morphing into her original form, a pair of board_ _horns appeared at the top of her head, before travelling down to her ears; curve round against her head, with the tips pointing in on themselves, along with a pair of long silver angel wings, her eyes turned a bright crimson. _

_Zack jolted back as her appearance showed… _

"_Please don't be afraid… I may look like a monster but I swear I would never hurt you…" she pleaded, dropping to her knees and bowed her head ashamedly._

"_Rena…" he breathed as he slowly pulled himself together, after the initial shock disappeared, he honestly didn't find her look frightening at all, sure she looked different but she was still Rena, no matter what extra appendages she may have. "Don't be silly, you just caught me by surprised that's all"_

_She tilted her face back up, giving him a confused look "you don't mind the way I look?" she asked sounding like the concept was alien to her._

"_No, not at all, if anything… I kinda want to touch your wings" he admitted pushing his forefingers together shyly_

"_Go ahead" she offered turning round, moving towards him, inviting him to touch them._

_Zach hesitantly reached out, softly touching her wings, brushing the layers of feathers with his fingertips "they're so soft" he mused as he watched in awe as they seem to shine when the light hit them "What are you Rena?"_

"_A bit of everything I suppose, part vampire, demon and angel. At the minute I am in my vampire faze, carrying the main characteristics of a vampire with the other two species taking the back seat… and it will remain like that until I am killed in a certain way, only then I would switch into one of the current lesser species. For that is my curse… I can not die… I'm stuck like this until the end of time." She explained bitterly as she stared down at the floor _

_He silently moved round her, wrapping his arms round her, hugging her close"No matter what, I want to be right here with you, I doubt there will be anything that will ever make me change my mind"_

_Rena hugged him back "Oh Zack…" she whimpered softly "you'll never know just how much it means to me to hear you say that… thank you, my sweet man…" she choked through the emotional lump in her throat, pressing his head to her shoulder as she held him close. _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_He made love to her, holding her so close, kissing her neck as he moved, treasuring every new sensation, caressing her body like he was touching porcelain… so lovingly, gently and tenderly… _

_Laying down beside her, he wrapped his arm round her, snuggling up to her side as they both panted slight, softly kissing her shoulder. "Rena…"_

"_Yes Zach?"_

"_I love you…" he whispered, admitting his feelings finally_

"_I love you too" she whispered in return, kissing his forehead before drifting off to sleep,_

_He took a moment to truly treasure this feeling before letting himself join her in a contented sleep._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_He finally found the right words to say to her… the ones he had been searching for, so after dinner, he knelt down in front of her on one knee, presenting her with a delicate gold ring in a velvet box "Rena…_ _you are my world… you are my soul mate, of this I'm undoubtedly sure… I love you far much more then I could ever express in words. So I ask you this, will you be mine forever? Will you bind your soul to mine for the rest of our life?" he asked _

_Her eyes widened dramatically as his words sunk in, before she dived at him hugging tightly "Of course Zach… nothing would make me happier~" she exclaimed hugging the holy hell out of him "I love you so much, a world without you is a world I don't want to live in…"_

"_Rena, you've just made me the happiest man in the world~" he exclaimed excitedly as he slipped the ring on her finger before kissing her lips passionately _


End file.
